1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projected window in which a sash is pivotally mounted in an outer frame for swinging movements between open and closed positions, and more particularly to an apparatus for retaining a sash in open position in a projected window.
2. Prior Art
Attempts have been made to retain a window sash adjustably in open position in an outer frame. To this end, a known retaining device comprises a stay arm pivotally mounted on a lower horizontal frame member of the sash, a slide mounted on a sill of the outer frame and slidably received in a groove in a free end of the stay arm, and a fastener, such as a bolt and a nut, for fixedly securing the slide adjustably in the groove. As the fastener is unfastened, the slide is slidable along the groove in the stay arm so that the sash is allowed to be moved to a desired open position by operating a handle. Then the fastener is again fastened to retain the sash in such desired open position.
Thus the known device is disadvantageous in that in addition to operating the handle, it is necessary to unfasten and fasten the fastener everytime the sash is to be moved to and retained in a desired open position. Further, since the fastening and unfastening of the fastener needs to be accomplished by hand, the prior stay arm can be furnished only between the sill (of the outer frame) and the lower frame member (of the sash), which are within the operator's reach. Having only a single stay arm, it is difficult to retain the sash stably in open position.